


Salvaje

by zanderskyward



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 3a y 2a persona, Bonding, Gen, Introspección, Menciones de maltrato y tortura, Reunion, Spoilers de la temporada 7, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderskyward/pseuds/zanderskyward
Summary: No es la casualidad lo que conduce a Daryl a la puerta de Carol.«Ha costado un apocalipsis convertirte en un hombre, pero no puedes dejar de fingir que la actitud de tipo duro seguirá salvándote la vida.»





	Salvaje

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic de TWD que escribo, pero ya llevo un tiempo dándole vueltas a lo mucho que me gusta la relación entre Daryl y Carol que han construido en la serie. Además, ha sido una oportunidad para experimentar con el tipo de narración y punto de vista, por lo que puede que no estéis acostumbrados a leer en este formato, pero he disfrutado retorciendo así la historia - o la falta de ella, ya que esto es mucho más introspectivo de lo que suelo escribir. Me encantará saber vuestra opinión al respecto en los comentarios.

No es la casualidad lo que conduce a Daryl a la puerta de Carol.

_«Los animales salvajes no pueden vivir encerrados.» Después de tanto tiempo, recuerdas esa frase. Es lo que tu madre te dijo cuando llevaste a casa un pequeño pájaro moribundo de una especie desconocida. Ella te revolvió el pelo con la mano con la que no sostenía su vaso de whiskey, pero cuando tu padre llegó te preguntó si eras una hermanita de la caridad antes de rematar al animal y pegarte con el cinturón como si también fueras uno. Tu hermano no estaba. Tu hermano nunca estaba._

Carol se recluye en la soledad de los espacios cerrados, buscando el silencio más absoluto y borrando todas las huellas posibles, todos los rastros de huesos que abandonó por el camino. Daryl, sin embargo, no tardó mucho en encontrarla. Descubrir dónde estaba la lejana casa donde se había retirado fue fácil, aunque su propio anhelo le atraía hacia el bosque y sus primeros claros, próximos al pueblo, como una polilla hacia la luz. Cerca, pero no tan cerca como para quemarse.

Son dos caras de la misma moneda, y una vez reunidos, sabe que Carol sabe que le está mintiendo.

—Todos están bien.

Aún así, el alivio efímero que ve en sus ojos es real, y aunque su consuelo solo dura unos segundos, Daryl se ve incapaz de romperle el corazón con la cruda realidad cuando ella acaba de confesarle que todo lo que quiere es paz. Paz y tranquilidad. Es una fantasía, pero una que puede dejarle sobrevivir por ahora si se trata de una sanación temporal. Si Daryl no le ocultase la verdad, sería como ponerle la pistola en la mano.

Se pregunta si Carol sabe que él sabe que ella sabe que le está mintiendo. La estancia no es muy grande, y con ellos dos a solas, no hay mucho espacio donde guardar secretos. Hay más palabras que se quedan en el aire que las que dicen. Comiendo juntos, se cuentan cómo ha sido la vida en los dos pueblos, qué han estado haciendo, e incluso cae alguna broma que no casa con el ambiente formado pero lo distiende como si no se hubiesen visto en años. Como es Carol quien ha preparado la comida, Daryl se ofrece a recoger y limpiar antes de que ella pueda levantarse, aunque no sea exactamente su costumbre. Después, se acomodan en el sofá que da la espalda a la cocina y no hablan durante un largo minuto. Normalmente, sus silencios no son incómodos, pero ese es tan cargado que hace que el salón parezca una sala de espera.

—No pareces estar muy bien —Carol por fin dice lo obvio.

Y a Daryl le parece extraño. Es costumbre entre ellos no insistir, no preguntar dos veces por la misma herida, pero eso mismo es lo que Carol está haciendo en este momento y él se siente un poco traicionado. Podría ser un pequeño chantaje por la comida casera si no fuera porque ambos se han deshecho de la preocupación al ver al otro, del mismo modo en el que alguien consigue salvar una de sus posesiones más preciadas de un incendio. Hasta dónde puede contarle podría ser otra mecha o el extintor.

—Tú tampoco —Daryl evade la pregunta con una ligera acusación que, en circunstancias normales, o más tranquilas, Carol aceptaría para después ignorar el tema.

—Daryl.

Lo que recibe ahora es una suave petición. Cuando pierde la mirada por el salón de la casa para no posarla en ella, Daryl distingue una cruz de madera colgada en el rincón más oscuro de la pared y se pregunta si es cosa del antiguo dueño de la casa o ella todavía cree en esas cosas.

—Si lo que estás buscando es redención, no la vas a encontrar. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Carol suspira, acostumbrada a sus comentarios honestos que rozan la crueldad. De hecho, se acerca más a él: se sienta a su lado en el sofá, coge una de sus manos, le pasa el brazo libre por la espalda, y Daryl pega la vista en el crucifijo como si buscara una parte de él en la figura. Mirarla no le recuerda a nada en concreto, pero sus pensamientos ese día son trenes embalados y que irremediablemente terminarán chocando en algún punto.

_Ya te han respondido varias veces a la misma pregunta. Una vez saben que eres todo fachada y las pintas de motero y las palabrotas no significan nada si eres capaz de cuidar niños y llorar a los muertos, es muy fácil leerte. Es tu castigo por refugiarte en una imagen ajena, en la sombra de tu hermano. Aunque ahora no tengas que esconderte de tu padre ni protegerte con Merle, no has tenido tiempo de crecer. Ha costado un apocalipsis convertirte en un hombre, pero no puedes dejar de fingir que la actitud de tipo duro seguirá salvándote la vida._

Carol, que ha pasado de ser débil a solo actuarlo cuando le hace falta, no tarda en interpretar su dolor.

—Estás más callado que de costumbre —dice, justificando así su perseverancia sin el incentivo de una voz quebradiza. Eso sería trampas, porque de ser así, Daryl lo confesaría todo—. Estás ahogándote en culpa otra vez.

Duele cómo acierta.

—Tú también —Daryl repite, y por fin gira el rostro para encontrarse con otro par de ojos claros y tormentosos.

Carol frunce el ceño, ignorando la negativa.

—Ya no. No me arrepiento de matar, pero no quiero seguir haciéndolo. Tú pareces distraído.

_Intentas no recordar que Negan solo ha sido el último de una larga lista de personas que te han tratado como a un perro. Intentas no recordar cómo te reíste cuando, quince años atrás, un ex-agente federal y narcotraficante en ascenso te contó después de unas cuantas cervezas en qué consistía aquel método de tortura y lo ridículo que lo encontraste. Lo que quieres recordar es que no se lo has contado ni a Rick, que es lo más parecido a un verdadero hermano que tienes ahora, ni a Maggie, que te vio desmoronarte en cuanto dio con lo que más te atormentaba. Lo que quieres recordar es que te duele la mano porque te has cargado la radio de un coche con el puño cuando ha empezado a sonar una canción y te daba igual cuál fuera porque te ha recordado a esa canción._

Carol vuelve a apretar su mano de una forma en la que cualquiera sabe que, antes de todo, fue una madre. Antes de ser la encarnación de «el fin justifica los medios», el suelo firme de una montaña, el goteo lento de la gasolina que explota con la primera chispa. Si Carol es temible, es porque es capaz de utilizar cualquier extremo de su humanidad.

Daryl se relame los labios, dubitativo, pero finalmente deja que la gasolina gotee. Él no le dará el mechero.

—Los Salvadores me llevaron con ellos. El líder quería que traicionara a Rick y trabajara para él. Alguien me dio la llave de la celda unos días más tarde.

Hay un tipo de dolor efímero e intenso para quien admite que lo que le ha marcado la piel le ha marcado por debajo de ella. Es la falta de detalles lo que le dice a Carol todo lo que tiene que saber, y ya sea por el respeto que tienen por las heridas del otro o por haberse marchado sin avisar, no lo presiona más.

—¿Estás bien? —Es lo único que le pregunta, en lugar de asumir.

Daryl reconoce como propias esas mismas palabras, bañadas en cautela pero con una profunda intención de venganza como base. Después de que la secuestraran a ella, y aunque se había librado de tortura alguna y matado a sus atacantes, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para admitir que no, no estaba bien, y para dejarse consolar.

_Hay más fortaleza en pedir ayuda que en esconderse tras una armadura rota. Es el tipo de resistencia que siempre has admirado. Nunca has estado contento con tus cualidades, y tampoco te has querido lo suficiente para dejar que alguien te cambiase hasta hace bien poco. Carol es más que una amiga, y siempre has sabido esto. Siempre has sabido que no funcionas como los demás, y donde debería estar el querer besarla y protegerla, sabes que ni tú quieres eso ni Carol te necesita. No tienes nombre para lo que sientes por ella excepto que aprecias su vida por encima de la del resto del mundo._

Daryl comete el error de creer que es demasiado mayor para cambiar algunas cosas delante de Carol.

—Tengo que estarlo —contesta, por fin, como un disco rayado.

—No aquí —Carol aparta la mano de la suya para agarrarle de la barbilla y girar su rostro hacia ella, atrapándole en la más feroz de las miradas—. No conmigo.

Los dos lo saben, por eso Carol siente su respuesta como una sutil traición. Es muy fácil recaer en malos hábitos, pero es aún más fácil aislarse para seguir siendo como se necesita y no como se quiere ser. Años de infierno a manos de otros hombres les han hecho sobrevivir mientras el mundo vivía, y vivir mientras el mundo solo sobrevive. Aunque no hay vergüenza bajo sus significados de «resistir», descompasados del resto. Ni siquiera en la raíz, ni siquiera en la sangre o el antiguo amor compartidos.

—Es la costumbre de los vicios. Ya lo sabes. Mala hierba nunca muere, Carol —Le recuerda.

—Nosotros dos ya somos selvas.

Carol pasa de fruncir el ceño a sonreír, cómplice, y es fácil perderse en la volatilidad de sus gestos, en la forma en la que nada verdadero se asoma en su rostro más de unos segundos. Es una de tantas consecuencias de toda una vida eclipsada.

—Ahora que tienes un jardín, quizá puedas plantar algunas flores y apartar tanto matorral —Daryl bromea con un ligero movimiento de cabeza hacia la ventana, a su derecha.

—¿No será mejor espinos contra caminantes e intrusos?

—Nunca he dicho que las flores sean frágiles.

Carol guarda el silencio de una noche de verano, cálida y perenne. Su sonrisa sigue intacta.

—Cómo podría olvidar que debajo de ese mugriento chaleco de motero tienes un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho.

—Supongo que tiene su gracia que muy en el fondo seamos todo lo contrario a lo que parecemos —Daryl contesta lo que solo admitiría delante de ella tras ocultar viejos vestigios de vergüenza, arañas subiéndose por su cuello al pensar también que Carol se equivoca, que Maggie se equivoca, y que él es de todo menos un buen tío.

Carol suspira de una manera más suave que antes y apoya la espalda en el sofá aún con el brazo que tenía tras Daryl extendido. Cuando él no se mueve, le tira del cuello del chaleco hacia atrás y hace que se recueste sobre su brazo. Daryl reprime una pequeña risa que resurge como un sonido ronco de nariz, y a Carol en forma de bufido. No hay una razón concreta: están vivos, están juntos, y están en confianza y soledad. Sus risas suenan huecas y fuera de lugar sabiendo cada uno lo manchadas que tienen las manos, pero les llenan el pecho de algo que les era desconocido antes de la llegada del colapso de la civilización. Es la más simple de las razones. Si queda algo a lo que llamar felicidad en este mundo, está en el abrazo de un amigo.

_Eres Daryl Dixon, un chaval sureño que dejó la escuela, escucha heavy metal y ha visto más botellas vacías que comida en su casa. Te gustan las motos. También te gustan los animales, los bebés, las flores y los chicos, y afortunadamente para ti, se te da tan bien fingir como usar las armas e intimidar con más actitud que tamaño. Tienes en las venas sangre de depredadores, pero te encerraron en una jaula tras el primer vistazo a la belleza de un cervatillo vivo y el precio de la huida siempre te dio más miedo que vivir una vida que no era tuya desde el principio._

_Eres Daryl Dixon, y ahora te encuentras enamorándote de la falsa fragilidad de todo lo que es salvaje._

Al cabo de unos minutos, se yergue un poco y gira el rostro hacia su izquierda, hacia ella. Carol, después de apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, se queda mirando el crucifijo con la certeza de que no le hablará ni hará señal alguna. No en un mundo donde el llamado Santuario es el lugar más maldito. Pero Carol sigue buscando, aunque sea sin brújula y sin mapa, y Daryl solo puede seguirla a medias. Con una roca a cuestas por cada aliado muerto y sin haber emprendido un camino propio, él se contenta con seguir a quien tenga el mayor respeto de la manada.

—Si Dios existiera, te perdonaría —dice, su voz ronca rompiendo el silencio formado—. Si matar fuera fácil no sería matar.

—Matar por otros es fácil; ese es el problema.

Daryl se queda callado ante esa verdad escrita en piedra. Si bien no le gusta, él nunca ha tenido remordimientos por asesinar a quien supone una amenaza, ni ha querido evitar hacerlo más como ahora Carol. No hay otra opción cuando se trata de proteger a su gente, y si ella se ha refugiado en esa casa a solas es porque también lo sabe.

—Nunca has matado por placer ni por poder. Haber acabado con la vida de unos cuantos hijos de puta no eres tú —Carol gira la cabeza y le mira por fin, como si con eso hubiera respondido a la pregunta que se había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, y Daryl aprieta los labios—. Tú eres solo la razón por la que lo haces.

—Sigo… —Carol coge aire. Su gesto cambia de comodidad a desesperación, y aprieta el brazo de Daryl con la mano que le rodea—. Sigo sin poder hacer esto más.

Entrecierra los ojos y frunce los labios al terminar de hablar, parece que temiendo que quien más debería comprenderla no lo haga. Y Daryl no puede hacerlo. No en ese obstáculo en concreto, pero puede respetarla. Y, sin que se entere, velar por ella desde fuera.

—No te pido volver. He venido para verte y saber qué ocurría.

Carol se relaja visiblemente ante eso. La vulnerabilidad que está dejando ver esa noche no hace más que demostrar que está exhausta, y que aunque sea por un período muy corto de tiempo, necesita ese descanso lejos del mundo para recuperar las fuerzas. Daryl ni puede, ni intentará arrastrarla a ningún sitio; lo único en lo que puede ayudarla a sanar es en que recapacite sobre lo que piensa de sí misma. Por eso decide, como Carol con él, no presionarla más.

La tonalidad del salón ha ido cambiando a lo largo de la tarde, pero ahora hace falta encender más de una luz. La oscuridad significa despedida; ambos lo saben. Se empiezan a oír más ruidos tras el cristal de las ventanas, mezcla del susurro de un viento más fuerte, de ardillas, conejos y serpientes que se preparan para volver a ocultarse hasta el día siguiente, y de los caminantes que en consecuencia oyen el movimiento de los matorrales y se remueven más. Cualquiera pensaría que no habría sonido alguno durante el fin del mundo con los campos llenos de muertos vivientes, pero las noches son lo peor de todo. Especialmente si tampoco confía en el vecino. Daryl pone las manos en sus rodillas para después levantarse del viejo sofá con algo que parezca determinación, aunque no lo consigue. No quiere alejarse de allí, pero la conversación ha llegado a su fin y él tiene cuentas pendientes consigo mismo.

Carol no se levanta, sino que concentra todo gesto en la inmovilidad de su mirada.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Daryl?

Es desconcertante la forma que tiene de hacerle querer contárselo todo. Si no se despreciara tanto a sí mismo desde aquella horrible noche del bate, hasta lo confesaría, pero no se trata solo de él. No se aprovechará de la fuerza de Carol de la misma forma de la que se aprovecharon de su propia falta de miedo.

—Estaré bien mientras siga moviéndome —Daryl contesta dándose la vuelta hacia ella, encontrando sus ojos tan solo para que le crea. Después camina hasta su mochila y su ballesta en un rincón del salón—. Me pasaré por aquí para hacerte una limpieza en el jardín de vez en cuando.

Espera la respuesta bromista de Carol mientras se dirige a la puerta, pero esta nunca llega, y sabe con total certeza que ha hecho lo correcto en no hablar de los muertos que importan.

No es suficiente un solo abrazo en su despedida. Daryl se da la vuelta, dispuesto a salir del porche por donde ha venido y buscar a Ezekiel, pero se apodera de él el profundo temor de pensar que podría no volver a verla y el alivio que siente tras haberse reencontrado. Por cómo Carol recibe con la misma fuerza su segundo abrazo, ella parece estar pensando lo mismo.

_Siempre has sabido que eres más que capaz de matar por alguien._

_Lo has hecho, y lo seguirás haciendo, y no tienes ningún miedo de las consecuencias en tus manos ni a ojos de los demás, pero no es solo querer matar o proteger o cambiar lo que Carol hace contigo. Es la persona que te ha arrancado todo lo que tienes dentro y lo ha puesto sobre la mesa para que lo vieras sin la tinta negra de los tatuajes con los que has tapado las cicatrices. Es la que hace que quieras romper todas las cadenas que te han puesto y que tú engrasas. La culpa se dedica a alimentar el pensamiento de que no mereces estar vivo a expensas de los demás, y sabes que de algún modo tendrás que pagar el precio de tus pecados aunque no creas en Dios. Lo único en lo has creído alguna vez es en la crueldad de los hombres._

Daryl mira fijamente al tigre a los ojos, y el tigre le devuelve la mirada.

_Estás de pie frente a la jaula de una bestia. Piensas en cómo de iguales sois y en dejar que te devore, pero cuando acercas la mano, la misma que ha tocado a la persona que más quieres y las flechas de caza, la bestia te la acaricia con la cabeza. Eres libre._

 


End file.
